glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabuto Mushi Accessories
=Details= Resin hand casted UV Resistant Urethane items. Offered at random times in the store. They could be sold separately, random item picked, or offered with a current Kabuto Mushi figure at an additional cost. The listings are just to note the types of accessories available and not every single listing or color variant. All items are Limited Edition and have varying numbers available with each release. First release noted when possible. Parts are Glyos compatible. =Versions= Bio Jumpers Bio Jumper creatures to pop on the heads of unsuspecting Glyos figures. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released October 16th, 2014. 10725106_375040266007479_934149615_n.jpg 10693397_383020391851399_688253098_n.jpg 914813_1530122310555197_281130733_n.jpg 10706727_301256343404881_280466754_n.jpg 10691713_1469944186615852_1591897379_n.jpg Bio Jumpers DX III 3 pack The Dragonfly's wings will be molded separately in crystal clear urethane w/ iridescent additive. All 3 of these new Bio Jumpers will have different colored eyes inserted into the eye sockets after the pulls. Collectors will be able to heat up the Jumpers w/ a hair dryer until they are ultra hot and then pose the legs on the Dragonfly or custom fit the Jumpers on different Glyos character heads. Even the wings of the Dragonfly will be able to be curled/bent or angled into any direction desired by the collector! Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released July 27th, 2011. Set of 3, $50.http://thegodbeast.blogspot.com/2011/07/new-glyos-beetle-larva-dragonfly.html Biojumpersgroup5.jpg Biojumpersgroup4.jpg Newbiojumpers4.jpg Bio Jumpers 4 pack Each Glyos Bio Jumper can attack a Glyos Traveler and fit over his head controlling him. Bio Jumpers can also be a stand alone figure in itself! Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released, unknown. Set of 4, $65 each.http://thegodbeast.bigcartel.com/product/glyos-spider-bio-jumper spidercard_sm.jpg beetlecard_sm.jpg larvacard_sm.jpg dragonflycard_sm.jpg biopackaged8.JPG Kabuto Mushi Heads Banimon Banimon heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released December 30th, 2014. $15 each. 10903354_635343206572380_793387351_n.jpg Chameleon Armorvor Frailey's Jackson Chameleon Armorvor heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released December 30th, 2014. $20 each. 10890779_507073489435805_1664330791_n.jpg 10860026_482163835255897_894246070_n.jpg 10890759_686622518101613_445257598_n.jpg 10903430_929170660428632_253708630_n.jpg 10903219_278285275628792_340534392_n.jpg Cobra Armorvor Cobra Armorvor snake heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released 2012. Cobra17.jpg Cobra10.jpg 03newheads.JPG 012newheads.JPG DSCF0145.JPG Cobrillus Cobrillus snake heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released October 16th, 2014. $15 each. 11850354_483707545143140_237360851_n.jpg 10723690_711913145563121_828258437_n.jpg 10731821_707081926045767_780452895_n.jpg 10724608_1480829088851328_457139195_n.jpg Fly / Bee Armorvor Infection Fly / Bee Armorvor heads. One side is meant to be a Fly, the other is sculpted to be used as a Bee.http://thegodbeast.blogspot.com/2012/01/armorvor-infected.html Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released 2012. $15 each. 10899496_1520753081523728_2034539833_n.jpg 10919537_606146712853225_2140693238_n.jpg 10890933_306801286195862_509497398_n.jpg armorvorinfected10.JPG 03newheads.JPG Granthan Armorvor Masked & Unmasked Granthan Armorvor heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released October 16th, 2014. $15 each. 11352841_481018562074883_1011547124_n.jpg 10932305_337173319800671_1161582608_n.jpg 10005287_364229113743173_726358195_n.jpg 10735060_356727381168130_623025717_n.jpg 10724627_950850198262385_821716419_n.jpg 1168351_1517745985134062_1255707425_n.jpg 10727591_1537928576441844_506062473_n.jpg Hammerhead Shark Armorvor Hammerhead Shark Armorvor heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released 2011. Figurexshark2.jpg Armorvorgroup2.jpg Armorvorgroup3.jpg allnew1.JPG Mammoth Monster Mammoth Monster heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First release 2012. 09newheads.jpg DSCF0155.JPG DSCF0156.JPG 2mammothmonsterglyos.jpg Mantis Praying Mantis heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First release October 5th, 2014. $15 each. 11909215_1488359621483060_2067444805_n.jpg 11004975_1533310716929447_352887546_n.jpg 11925911_1636116883302466_664559046_n.jpg 1971425_760861324002377_190217574_n.jpg 10844287_342914945833152_1732058742_n.jpg 10724090_353693694798121_493688737_n.jpg Ooak Ooak heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released December 2014. 10852866_541651375937386_713388944_n.jpg 10810071_835513596509978_871619683_n.jpg Oozeit Oozeit heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released 2012. 10691779_349683981865311_1625994073_n.jpg 10683980_730883146984040_1367573872_n.jpg DSCF0157.jpg Sasquatch Monster Sasquatch Monster heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First release 2012. 09newheads.jpg DSCF0155.JPG DSCF0156.JPG 2mammothmonsterglyos.jpg Sphinx Cat Armorvor Sphinx Cat Armorvor heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released 2011. Figurexsphinx1.jpg Armorvorgroup9.jpg Spider Spider heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released October 16th, 2014. $15 each. 10919233_403682906449016_855337384_n.jpg 10890696_329795647228606_10138004_n.jpg 10735154_1486118071612998_1676956698_n.jpg Wyverillian Armorvor Wyverillian Armorvor heads. Assorted colors made available. 1 total part. Limited Edition. First released October 16th, 2014. $15 each. 10643837_1558863167658400_1172111528_n.jpg 10725043_384439681704940_608776795_n.jpg Kabuto Mushi Wings Kabuto Mushi Wings. 2 total parts. Limited Edition. 100 run for the First edition Stealth. First released December 26th, 2013. $20 each. 1503564_409636115805799_1541024637_n.jpg 967617_409636745805736_1739800013_n.jpg 1485029_409636162472461_270985471_n.jpg 1477509_410023695767041_1910619746_n.jpg Category:Kabuto Mushi